Noir ou Blanc?
by thegirloftheshade
Summary: Lorsqu'Harry s'enfuit de chez les Dursley,aveuglé par la culpabilité,il pense bien agir...mais très vite,privé de l'élu de la prophétie,le monde sorcier sombre dans l'angoisse...
1. Default Chapter

Je sais, je suis impossible! J'écris déjà 3 fictions en même temps (totalement Serpentard – La toile du temps – Marée noire) et bientôt plus puisque la suite de la vengeance du chien noir va bientôt arriver (Yahoo ^^) et j'arrive à peine à me débrouiller et à publier régulièrement, mais quand j'ai des idées pour de nouvelles histoires, j'hésite pas et je fonce!  
  
Donc voilà une nouvelle histoire... j'espère que vous aimerez et que je recevrai beaucoup de review! Je sais que l'idée n'est pas des plus originale, mais je tenais à faire une histoire comme ça! Bref, laissez moi vos commentaires, j'accepte les critiques sans problèmes du moment qu'on explique pourquoi!  
  
Bonne lecture ^^  
  
u b Prologue /b /u  
  
Harry fixait en silence le mur blanc qui se trouvait à dix centimètres de sa tête. L'adolescent était couché sur son lit depuis deux bonnes heures, en silence, ne faisant que regarder le mur vide, plongé dans ses pensées.  
  
Au rez-de-chaussée, les Dursley mangeaient. Harry ne les avait pas rejoint, ce qui était devenu une habitude depuis quelques temps. Il ne mangeait quasiment pas, et lorsqu'il mangeait c'était deux bouchées avant de s'interrompre, pris de nausées.  
  
Il avait maigri, les vêtements déjà larges de Dudley ressemblaient à présent des parachutes dans lesquels Harry se serait roulé. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas changé depuis quelques temps. Pétunia aurait bien fait une remarque, mais Harry ne quittait que très rarement sa chambre, et lorsqu'il en sortait il faisait tout pour ne pas être vu.  
  
Jamais les Dursleys n'avaient cherché à saisir le pourquoi du comment de son comportement, au plus grand soulagement de Harry qui se voyait mal expliqué la mort de son parrain... S'il y avait bien une chose dont il ne voulait pas parler, c'était cela... et pourtant, les images maudites de sa mort tournaient constamment dans l'esprit du jeune garçon, le souvenir de l'homme qui fut son parrain revenants sans cesse à la charge, ne lui laissant que peu de répit.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ceux-ci lui faisant mal, avant d'entendre un léger bruit à la fenêtre. Il se retourna péniblement et y jeta un coup d'œil, pour y voir Hedwige.  
  
La chouette était restée longtemps au Square Grimmaud sous l'ordre de son maître qui voulait être au calme, chose impossible avec un animal dans sa chambre. Remus lui avait tout d'abord envoyé une lettre en demandant pourquoi, avant de renoncer face au silence de l'adolescent.  
  
Harry se leva et ouvrit à sa chouette qui lui tendit la patte calmement. Le survivant en détacha le parchemin et se mit à le lire, ses yeux scrutant chaque mot comme s'il avait du mal à lire, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire la lettre, il fut pris d'étourdissements et s'assit sur le lit, laissant tomber la lettre.  
  
- Je... ne veux... pas, dit-il en se tenant la tête, faiblement.  
  
Il semblait bien trop faible pour tenir, même en position assise. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un repas normal et qu'il était resté couché que le fait de se mettre debout le vidait de toute énergie. Pourtant, il lui fallait réagir.  
  
En lui-même, Harry avait pris sa décision... il devait prendre des forces, et rapidement. Il lui restait une semaine pour reprendre une apparence correcte, et cela commençait à l'instant.  
  
Le jeune homme se leva alors, cherchant péniblement à rester debout, avant de se diriger lentement vers l'armoire où il prit des vêtements, et vers porte qu'il ouvrit. Il traversa lentement le couloir tandis qu'il entendait sa tante, son oncle et son cousin finir de manger. Il entra dans la salle de bains et commença à y faire couler de l'eau chaude tout en se déshabillant.  
  
****  
  
Lorsque Harry ressortit de la salle de bains, il portait des vêtements propres, s'était coupé les cheveux et rasé le duvet blond qui commençait à pousser sur son menton. L'eau chaude avait réveillé ses membres endoloris et lui avait redonné assez d'énergie pour qu'il puisse tenir les quelques heures qu'il restait avant de se coucher.  
  
Sachant tout à fait que son oncle et sa tante ne lui permettraient pas de manger plus tard qu'eux, Harry retourna à sa chambre et sortit de dessous le parquet une part de gâteau des Weasley. Il mangea lentement, se forçant même à ne pas reposer le bout, et but un peu d'eau dans la bouteille qui se trouvait à côté de son lit.  
  
Puis, il s'installa à son bureau et, après avoir ramassé le parchemin qu'il avait reçu, il le retourna et inscrivit une courte réponse au dos, avant de l'attacher à la patte d'Hedwige qui s'envola par la fenêtre.  
  
****  
  
La semaine s'écoula bien trop rapidement au goût de Harry qui se forçaient à manger pour avoir assez d'énergie. Lorsque le dernier jour vint, il avait repris un air normal mais était toujours aussi maigres, sa famille ne le laissant pas manger assez pour être repu.  
  
Le matin du 26 juillet, Harry se leva tôt pour faire son sac. La lettre d'Hermione avait été brève mais rassurante, et celle-ci passait en boucle dans la tête du Survivant.  
  
Nous viendrons te chercher à 11h, tiens toi prêt... Marmonna le garçon aux lunettes tout en jetant ses capes dans son sac.  
  
Il prit également les quelques vêtements moldus qu'il possédait, des anciens de Dudley, bien trop large et encore plus ces derniers temps. Tout passait, objets moldus comme sorciers, et il fourrait le tout rapidement dans son sac, sans prendre le temps de ranger précautionneusement.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut dix heures et demi, Harry descendit avec sa valise et alla dans le salon où se trouvaient son oncle et sa tante.  
  
Oncle Vernon, des sorciers passent me prendre dans quelques minutes dehors... Je vais déjà devant la maison pour qu'ils ne vous dérangent pas... A l'année prochaine !  
  
Après que son oncle lui ai jeté un regard meurtrier, et que sa tante ait pali à la mention de sorciers, il sortit de la pièce et ouvrit la porte d'entrée silencieusement. Après avoir regardé de tous les côtés, le jeune homme sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.  
  
****  
  
Vernon Dursley grogna lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il se leva sous le regard de sa femme et alla ouvrir, pensant récupérer le courrier.  
  
Mais l'homme qui se tenait l'instant d'après devant lui le fit sursauter et reculer brusquement. Ce dernier lui sourit et entra.  
  
Bonjour, vous devez me reconnaître, je suis Remus Lupin. Je viens chercher Harry, vous pouvez l'appeler ?  
  
****  
  
hi hi je suis sadique, c'est sûr... j'espère que vous aimez le début de cette nouvelle fiction que je lance... laissez moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis, ça m'est précieux ! merci d'avance à tous ceux qui le feront, et joyeuses Pâques à tous !  
  
Siria, la fille de l'ombre... 


	2. Alerte générale

Coucou! Me voilà pour la suite!!! Vous remarquerez que je m'améliore! En deux jours, je publie pour Marée noire, La toile du temps (pas trop tôt, même si c'est court) et Noir ou blanc! Et j'annonce aussi que "les pendentifs de la terre" (suite de la vengeance du chien noir) sortira très prochainement!  
  
Bon, bon j'arrête de vous faire patienter, et je vous mets la suite!  
  
§ - Bonjour, vous devez me reconnaître, je suis Remus Lupin. Je viens chercher Harry, vous pouvez l'appeler ?  
  
Chapitre 2: alerte générale  
  
Vernon regarda le membre de l'ordre du phénix avec dégoût.  
  
- J'imagine que c'est "l'humour" des gens comme... vous? - De quoi parlez vous monsieur Dursley, demanda Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. - Vous venez me demandez d'appeler Harry alors que des gens comme vous êtes venus le chercher il y a à peine un quart d'heure!  
  
Il fallut quelques secondes au loup-garou pour se rendre compte de ce que l'homme avait dit. L'impact fut effroyable. Remus pâlit.  
  
- Oh par Merlin!  
  
Il se retourna et sortit dehors en courant. Il sortit de sa poche un petit objet sur lequel il donna un coup de baguette et hurla presque.  
  
- Alerte générale! Réunion immédiate!  
  
Il rangea de suite l'objet dans sa poche et transplana rapidement au quarter général de l'ordre du phénix. Il entra dans la demeure en courant, tandis que se faisaient entendre des "pop" de transplanage à tous bouts de champs. La porte s'ouvrait tout le temps pour laisser place à un membre de l'ordre, si bien qu'on finit par la laisser ouverte.  
  
Molly mit Hermione, Ron et Ginny dehors, étant donné que les jumeaux n'étaient pas présents. Ceux-ci, comprenant qu'un gros problème s'annonçait, sûrement en rapport avec Harry puisqu'il n'était pas là alors qu'il aurait dû l'être, tentèrent de résister mais plièrent sous le regard furieux de la mère surprotectrice.  
  
Lorsque enfin tous les membres de l'ordre furent assis à table, Remus se leva et exposa la situation.  
  
- Harry a disparu.  
  
Un grand blanc suivit cette déclaration, avant que tous ne parlent en même temps. Dumbledore réagit en frappant un coup ferme sur la table.  
  
- Expliquez nous exactement ce qu'il s'est passé Remus!  
  
Celui-ci se lança, expliquant le rendez-vous fixé à Harry pour passer le prendre, son arrivée chez les Dursley, et l'effroyable déclaration de Vernon.  
  
- Emmené par d'autres sorciers? Mais COMMENT est-ce possible? Hurla presque Molly. Et qui? - Je ne vois pas... Mais l'explication la plus plausible est... mangemorts!  
  
Aussitôt, la salle explosa de paroles en tous sens, et de nouveau le directeur de Poudlard dut réclamer le silence.  
  
- Très bien... Severus, vous tenterez une approche pour savoir si Voldemort détient Harry! Arthur, Nymphadora et Kingsley, vous allez au ministère. Allez voir dans les registres tous les sorts qui ont été utilisés dans Privet Drive depuis 10h du matin! Minerva, allez voir immédiatement Arabella et demandez lui ce qu'elle a remarqué dans le quartier! Tous les autres, faites tout ce qui vous semble intelligent pour retrouver ce garçon!  
  
Dans la seconde suivante, la moitié des personnes étaient sorties de la maison et transplanaient. Lorsqu'il ne resta presque plus personne dans la cuisine, Dumbledore se tourna vers Molly.  
  
- Où sont miss Granger et vos enfants? - En haut, dans une des chambres.  
  
Le directeur acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la première chambre, vide. Il ouvrit la seconde où se trouvait seulement le petit hibou de Ron. La troisième fut la bonne.  
  
Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, les trois adolescents sursautèrent et le regardèrent avec surprise. Il s'avança vers eux.  
  
- Très bien, je voudrais savoir si vous avez reçu des nouvelles de Harry dernièrement.  
  
Hermione répondit la première.  
  
- Eh bien nous avons reçu sa dernière lettre la semaine dernière. Et je lui ai envoyé la lettre puor le prévenir que nous venions le chercher aujourd'hui...  
  
Le directeur se mordit les lèvres... Même ses meilleurs amis n'avaient pas reçus de nouvelles depuis une semaine... Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé durant ce temps-là?  
  
Ron se risqua à poser la question qui hantait les trois amis.  
  
- Professeur... Que se passe-t-il? - Eh bien monsieur Weasley... Il se trouve que votre ami aurait été emmené ce matin par d'autres sorciers que l'ordre.  
  
Ginny étouffa un cri d'horreur tandis que Hermione avait posé sa main devant sa bouche et que Ron avait pâli.  
  
- Vous voulez dire... Des mangemorts? Intervint la benjamine en murmurant. - Nous cherchons à le découvrir... Si vous avez, ne serait-ce qu'un indice pouvant nous y aider, prévenez immédiatement un membre de l'ordre! Je dois aller à Poudlard à présent.  
  
Les trois amis, ne sachant que dire, hochèrent la tête, les yeux voilés. Le directeur sortit.  
  
Après quelques instants, Ginny réagit.  
  
- On doit faire quelque chose! - Tout à fait raison, dit Hermione... Mais quoi?  
  
Ron sortit de sa léthargie.  
  
- La première chose, lui envoyez une lettre! Un hibou trouve toujours son destinataire! - Mais réfléchis Ron ! S'il est avez des mangemorts, ils vont se rendre compte qu'on ne sait pas où il est! - Non! Intervint Ginny.  
  
Elle exposa alors son idée aux deux amis.  
  
- On lui envoie une lettre, comme si de rien n'était, en lui demandant si ça va et en lui racontant nos vacances sans parler de l'ordre...  
  
Hermione et Ron scrutèrent l'idée, avant de sourire!  
  
- Mais oui! Si Harry est en sécurité il va répondre, et nous demander pourquoi on n'est pas comme d'habitude, et s'il est avec les mangemorts, ou bien ils vont l'obliger à dire que tout va bien, ou bien nous envoyez une lettre en disant qu'ils le tiennent, ou bien il ne répondra pas!  
  
Ils se sourirent et Hermione alla chercher un parchemin et une plume pour commencer la lettre.  
  
****  
  
Comme à mon habitude, le chapitre n'est pas long, mais au moins je poste! J'espère que j'aurai plein de reviews en revenant chez moi demain!  
  
Le prochain chapitre est pour dimanche normalement... Bonne journée à tous!  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
Onalurca: merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer... à dimanche pour la suite! kissou 


	3. Attente impatiente

Chapitre 3: attente impatiente  
  
La lettre envoyée, les trois amis attendirent fébrilement une réponse, qui ne vint pas. Après une semaine, ils abandonnèrent tout espoir de recevoir la moindre nouvelle de leur ami.  
  
L'élément suivant qui vint bouleverser la noble et très ancienne maison des blacks fut l'arrivée précipitée de Rogue, un matin. Le bruit de son arrivée se répercuta dans les étages et les trois adolescents furent aussitôt près des adultes.  
  
Molly essaya bien de les empêcher d'assister à la réunion prévue en dernière minute, mais ce fut Dumbledore lui-même qui réagit.  
  
- Laissez, ils ont besoin d'être au courant, leur aide peut nous être utile.  
  
D'un regard reconnaissant, les deux rouquins et leur amie s'installèrent à table, et attendirent les nouvelles fébrilement.  
  
Rogue respira un grand coup, vérifia que tout le monde était là et parla dans le silence religieux de la pièce.  
  
- J'ai été au repère en compagnie des mangemorts, et j'y ai fait mon enquête. Enfin, enquête est un grand mot, si Potter était là-bas, je l'apprendrais rapidement.  
  
Ron, n'en pouvant plus de l'attente, l'interrompit.  
  
- Et alors? Il y est? - Apprenez à ne pas m'interrompre Weasley!  
  
Dumbledore fit taire Ron d'un regard, et le professeur de potions put continuer.  
  
- Dès que je suis arrivé, j'ai vu un grand remue-ménage.  
  
Tous retinrent leur souffle. Rogue inspira, avant de rejeter sa dernière phrase.  
  
- J'ai demandé ce qu'il se passait, ils m'ont dit prévoir une attaque... Ils n'ont pas Potter.  
  
- Mais enfin, qui peut l'avoie emmené si ce n'est pas des mangemorts! - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas content Ron? Voldemort ne le détient pas, que demander de plus? - Qu'il soit ici avec nous!  
  
Hermione soupira. Bien sûr elle s'inquiétait aussi de ne pas avoir la moindre idée d'où se trouvait son meilleur ami, et de ne pas avoir du tout de nouvelles, mais c'était ainsi et elle profitait de la joie de savoir que son meilleur ami n'était pas aux mains du pire mage noir de l'époque!  
  
- De toute façon, on finira bien par le trouver! - Réfléchis Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas Voldemort qui détient Harry qu'il n'est pas en danger!  
  
La jeune fille soupira, bien sûr, son ami avait raison. Une larme coula sur sa joue, pour finir au coin de sa bouche.  
  
- Oh Hermione...  
  
Le rouquin s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras, la berçant au rythme de ses paroles.  
  
- On va le retrouver tu sais, l'ordre le cherche, et puis il est débrouillard il s'en tirera...  
  
Légèrement réconfortée et prise d'une envie subite, Hermione releva la tête et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. D'abord surpris, ce dernier y répondit bientôt, et tous deux s'enlacèrent, approfondissant leur nouveau lien.  
  
- Sa disparition aura au moins eu une conséquence positive... Songea Ginny en souriant tristement.  
  
"Au moins eux deux auront un moyen de se réconforter".  
  
Ginny, maintenant seule, était effondrée. Si elle n'avait montré que de l'angoisse jusqu'à présent, c'était pour éviter de montrer à tout le monde à quel point elle était perdue sans Harry.  
  
Tout le monde avait su auparavant ses sentiments pour leur ami, mais plusieurs années étaient passées, et maintenant qu'elle était sortie avec plusieurs personnes et que son comportement avait changé lorsqu'elle se trouvait en face de Harry... qui pouvait encore s'en douter?  
  
- Je te retrouverai, faudrait-il pour cela fouiller le pays!  
  
Et elle passa une cape sur ses épaules.  
  
Voila la suite! Pas très longue, je vous l'accorde, mais il me faut du temps avant de pouvoir me relancer à fond dans mes fics!!! Enfin, c'est déjà la troisième publication aujourd'hui   
  
Merci à tous pour votre soutien, et à un de ces jours pour la suite!  
  
Oh, au passage... petite pub pour mes autres fics! J'ai continué "marée noire" et j'ai lancé enfin la suite de "la vengeance du chien noir" qui se nomme "les pendentifs de la terre" j'espère que vous irez lire!!! Sinon il y a aussi "la toile du temps" que je publierai ce soir si tout va bien! Et totalement serpentard bien entendu, que je fais avec ma Laika adorée à moi que j'aime   
  
Bisous a tous, et merci!  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Onalurca: merci, je suis la, en retard mais là!  
  
Abel: merci beaucoup, j'en prends note...  
  
Helène: merci beaucoup! Tu verras pour la suite ;p désolé pour le retard! Heureusement tes rappels à l'ordre m'ont aidé, mais je n'étais aps très bien... maintenant que ça va mieux je me relance!  
  
Polgara86: heureusement que t'a pas continué ta grève de la faim, parce que la tu serais morte! Je suis désolée pour le retard... pour ryry, on saura au prochain chapitre!  
  
Ginny95: merci beaucoup; à bientôt pour la suite!  
  
Kamy: merci beaucoup, mais je ne mérite pas tant d'acclamations, je ne suis pas très bonne écrivaine...  
  
Alpo: merci beaucoup!  
  
4rine; oui, je ne suis pas très douée pour les longs chapitres, je préfère les petits qui termine sur un moment de suspense   
  
Cocotte: merci  
  
Bisous a tous, à bientôt pour la suite! 


End file.
